AmaiRin Times when you're never safe
by 00EmotionallyHelpless00
Summary: This story is so random, I don't even know... But it has onesided Yukio/Rin and Rape-ish Amaimon/Rin but in the end it'll be love of some sort, e-he


**A little one sided Yukio/Rin and Rape-ish Amaimon/Rin, but in the end it'll be fine~ Hope you like this one, 'cause I got good reviews from the last ones~ thankies for those **

**~00EH00**

To him it sounded kinda nice. His mouth's smacking noise sounded nice to his pointy ears. It gave him the pleasure of having something sweet to taste. As always, the green haired demon king was eating a lollipop.

"Aniue, Where's utoto?" By utoto of course, Amaimon meant his raven haired little brother named Okumura Rin.

"And why would you be looking for him?" Mephisto turned around to face those questioning eyes with his own usual smirk.

Amaimon didn't answer. He just bit his lollipop into bits in his mouth with his sharp demon teeth and ate it kinda harshly, as if throwing annoyment on it. Something about that question made it hard to answer for him, so he just began to bite his long fingernail.

"Well?" Mephisto was getting a little impatient right now. He clearly wanted to know what was going on, since Amaimon was this puzzled by it.

Amaimon stopped biting his nail. He got an idea what to say.

"I… I just want to visit him…."

He was never really good at talking to his elder brother, since, he was a bit afraid of him.

"Then why don't you go and check if he's home?"

Amaimon continued to bite his nail.

"I don't know where he lives"

Amaimon looked away as the purple haired hell-raiser chuckled.

"Nii-san?" Yukio called from the kitchen.

Rin's head popped from a corner. "Yes, Yukio?" Yukio pushed his glasses on place and walked to Rin's room sitting down on the closest chair he found.

"What now?" Rin stood in front of him confused.

"Tell me, what's the deal with your tail?" Yukio looked up at Rin. "I've read that they're the weak spots of demons, but why does yours show while the other's don't?"

The half-demon looked now totally confused. "Uhhh… I don't know…" He moved his tail in front of him. "I don't know how to hide it… I guess".

The younger of the two took a hold of the tail and looked at it closely. "Is it really that bad?"

"ah…." Rin's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. He was clearly not aware of the moan himself.

Yukio looked a little surprised too, but the expression soon turned into a slight smirk. "Did I hear you moan, nii-chan?"

Rin shook his head violently, now blushing more than before. Yukio moved his thumb on Rin's tail slightly. "Mhmm…" A muffled moan escaped Rin's lips.

Yukio stood up still holding his half-demon brother's tail. He moved it to the side and kissed Rin pushing him against a wall with his own body. Rin moaned in the kiss as he felt Yukio's thumb move again.

-I can't take anymore of his teasing, shit- Rin thought.

Yukio broke the kiss moving his thumb on Rin's tail in a slow circle. Rin slammed his hands on Yukio's shoulders trying to push him away. "Aah~ St-stop…." Yukio let go of Rin's tail. He moved to cup Rin's crotch. You're hard down here, you liked the way I touched you?" Yukio's smirk widened.

"Ah…. Yukio…. " Rin was wearing such an irresistable expression. Blushing, slightly sweating, looking away, mouth open moaning slightly. "Let's no-"

"Well aren't you two having fun" A certain green haired demon was sitting on the table. An open window behind him was bringing a light breeze to the room playing with the curtains.

Yukio turned only his head towards the voice. "Amaimon? What are you here for?"

-Not him too…- Rin thought still slightly moaning.

"I just decided to visit him, but looks like you were first"

"tch.." Amaimon jumped down from the table and walked next to Rin. He made a slow and painful scratch on Rin's neck drawing blood. "Why are you touching Rin?"

Rin moaned at the sudden pain.

Yukio looked a bit pissed. "Why not? I'm his brother"

"So am I" Amaimon said right after Yukio stopped his sentence.

Amaimon licked the blood from Rin's neck making Rin half as hard as he was before.

Rin tried to squirm away from the tight grip of both of his brother's but Amaimon grabbed Rin's tail to make him stop. Then he threw Yukio out of the window with just one hand and pushed Rin on the bed.

As the half-demon flew on the bed, Amaimon went towards the way Yukio was.

Rin didn't know what was happening outside, all he cared about was his growing hard on. He was almost powerless but he turned around on his back and started take his pants off.

"I gotta find a way out of this somehow, stupid Yukio…" He moaned as he took a hold of his member and started to bump.

"Ahhh~"

Suddenly a sharp long nail was pushed hard against his member and he stopped his movements looking up.

Amaimon looked at Rin with lusty eyes and moved his nail on Rin's member painfully.

To Rin it felt nice, since he was half-demon. "Ahhh… wai-"

"It's so unfair if you let others play with you, but not me"

Rin looked at the green haired demon king with scared eyes. "Wai- that's not… Ahh~!" He threw his head back as the rubbing made him go crazy.

A long nail was placed under the raven haired male's chin and his head was lifted into a French kiss.

Rin moaned as he felt Amaimon wrap his long tongue around Rin and stroke his member with his sharp nails. Rin just got more turned on than he thought he could never be. His elder brother teased him more and more making him moan uncontrollably. Amaimon moved away just to lick Rin's member slowly. "Just… hurry… Ahh~!" But the demon didn't hurry, he just kept licking and slowly turning it to sucking.

The sharp teeth didn't lessen the arousal Rin had, only making it worse. He felt like exploding, he wanted to cum so bad. "Ahh.. A-Amai.. Ahhhha… Amaimon… please… ahhh…! Hurry!" Rin came painfully into Amaimon's mouth. The green haired demon looked at Rin into his eyes and pushed a lollipop inside Rin's entrance slowly moving it. "Wha-?" Rin thinking it was over looked up in surprise and arched his back.

Amaimon pushed the lollipop deeper trying to find Rin's prostate. "AHHHH~!" Rin's eyes widened as he felt his prostate rubbed. He arched his back even more now. Amaimon rubbed the same spot and moved his hand to play with one of Rin's nipples. He squeezed one of the pink buds between his sharp nails. "G-ghaah~ Wai—Amaimon!"

Soon after Amaimon took out the lollipop and placed his member on Rin's entrance. The half-demon looked up at the green haired one with an impatient expression "hurry…".

"You know Rin? You've tasted better than any candy I've ever eaten". Then he pushed in making Rin scream.

He moved slowly inside Rin making the raven haired male whine.

Amaimon placed Rin on his lap and started to play with Rin's nipples with his long tongue.

"M-more… move faster…"

Amaimon nodded slightly and started to move faster and deeper.

"AAhhh~ Ahh~! So good~!" Rin arched his back, drool sliding down from his mouth.

Amaimon himself started to moan slightly too. He just knew Rin felt so good. He became jealous. He started to move faster. "Ahhh~!" Amaimon felt the pleasure while Rin felt It was too much for him. "AAAHHH~ A-Ahhh~" He couldn't speak.

Soon after Amaimon came inside Rin filling him completely. "AAhhhhh~" He was spent, so he just let himself fall on Amaimon's arms.

The full demon pulled out of Rin and placed him on the bed.

Rin looked up with tired eyes to Amaimon's half lidded one's. "I think you're not that bad after all…"

"So I had to rape you to find that out?"

Rin chuckled and fell asleep.

"I take that as 'I love you'" Amaimon smiled.


End file.
